


On Display

by JaneDavitt



Category: Psych
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn's having visions and Lassiter's having fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Display

On Display

"Oh God!" Spencer flattened himself against the wall and writhed, wanton, carnal.

 _Where's his pole?_ Carlton thought sourly.

"The spirits tell me that we need to look -- "

 _I'm not looking anywhere but right at you, Spencer, you posturing, posing --_

Carlton didn't add 'pathetic' to the list. That adjective was reserved for him, the addict staring.

Did Spencer know what he did to Carlton with these displays; licked lips, groping hands, flashes of exposed skin? _Did_ he?

Spencer collapsed, gasping, and their eyes met. Spencer winked and blew him a kiss.

Yeah, Spencer knew.

Where were his _cuffs_ , goddammit?


End file.
